yugiohfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aqua Cullen
Name: Aquanette Katara Cullen; preferred name: Aqua Date of Birth:1997 Date of transformation: 1997; lamia Source of Transformation: Carlise and Esme Place of Origin: Egypt Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Gold/Green Height: 5” Physical Description: Aqua is kind and sweet, but secretive and dark. Her hair is long, think and black. She had small almond shaped eyes and beautiful features. Aqua’s skin is pale and her body is slim and slender, but not muscular. Personality: Aqua often described as sweet and too nice. She is hard to understand, but only few have understood her. These included Shun Kazami, Yugi Moto, and Yusei Fudo. She consider bubbly, but sometime she too quiet. Aqua is responsible and smart. Special Abilities: Aqua can read the minds of the people around her and people who are close to her far way. Education/ Occupation: Aqua is just starting high school and learning what she enjoys because when she decides to stop growing she will have to continue school. Hobbies: She loves the arts- drawing, painting, writing, acting, dancing and singing. Vehicles: A green Volkswagen Beetle and a black Duel Runner tingles with green Family/Coven Relationships: She is dating Shun Kazami of the Battle Brawlers. Her Alternate “Yami Aqua” is in love with Yami Yugi/Atem. Aqua has a slight crush on her friends; Ace Black and Kira Anthony. She has a rivalry with Yusei Fudo. She is the natural daughter of Carlise and Esme Cullen. She thinks of Edward, Jasper, and Emmett and older brothers and Alice and Rosalie: her sisters. Her witch cousin, Luna: Aqua considers Luna as Aqua’s sister. Aqua is a silent and very smart. She often found reading a book or trying experiments in the science club. When she studies she studies until she satisfied, so she often has good grades. The teachers and student trust her. Aqua is often described as sweet, smart, silent and a deadly brawler. So, you might not want to face her in battle. On a top of drawing, she hides competitive dance from everyone. She know everyone, but doesn't she to them much. On the brawling field she doesn't have to. She brawl with strategy and skill like a pro. She becomes friends with Ventus Skyress in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. They have the perfect rhythm and bond which is really hard to break. She has the same strategy with Duel Monsters. Aqua Katara was born during the time King Atem was ruling. She was created to save him to the chaos to come. Katara is a demonic spirit created only when a historic event was end in tragedy. Katara had meet Atem and later he had fallen in love with her. Her feelings were true as his was to her. Atem gave her the Millemium ring to protect her when he was not around. When kingdom was under attack, Atem would not let her battle. He ended sealing his fate or the sake of everyone. As the millemium passed, Katara stayed in the middle where everything dark and empty. She was still devastated. Katara join with Aqua her life force when it was time. Aqua was the lamia daughter of Carlise and Esme Cullen. She lived with her siblings that her father had turned, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. When she became a Pretty Cure, she tossed into the restoration of Vestroia and Earth. She meets Shun Kazami of Battle Brawlers. The immediately understand each other and Shun kisses her right away. He didn’t care what she was. Shun found out watching her suck the blood out of a deer. In New Vestoria, she continues to date Shun. Her father sends her to an old friend because has too close with her friends. The old friend had turned to be Yugi’s Grandfather. Yugi had welcomed very well and when taught her to duel. Al thought she had her own deck, she never remembered how to play. It sat there in her drawer for years since she had forgotten how to play. Yami Yugi had felt the presence of Katara when Yugi and Aqua had met. He for wanted to confront her himself and ask because he felt her knew. Yugi was agreed to it and they switch out later the next day after school. Aqua was not sure and did not know how to control her cross yet. She said to him, “I’m not sure, but I feel do know you.” Aqua’s gets back into dueling and cheers Yugi Duelist Kingdom. Yugi reached the final round and prepares to duel Pegasus. When Yugi was lured into the trap of the Shadow Realm, Aqua raced down with Tea, Joey, and Tristen. The one of power of the Millemium eye was to read minds. It was canceled out but the bonds of Yugi’s friends. When Aqua read his mind through the barrier, Yugi was passed out and unable to battle. Yami Yugi had to take Yugi’s place. Joey tried to run through the barrier, but he passed right through. Aqua raced through and she was the only one to pass through. Pegasus was shocked. He didn’t believe anyone could. Yami Yugi was just glad not to be alone in the Realm. Yami used the last card Yugi set and summoned the Black Magician of Chaos to win the battle. During Battle City, Aqua gets set to New Vestroia. She joins with Naga and transforms again as Cure Ventus to save New Vestroia with her friends. After that adventure, she returns home to Forks. She learns about Yugi’s and she joins Yugi again. They separate During the Ceremonial battle, Aqua watches with Yugi’s friends like them; she doesn’t know who they want to win. After Yugi wins, Atem can finally set free. Atem still believes Aqua remembers their memories with these new ones. He gives her a gold charm bracelet with a charm of the Millemium puzzle on it. “You’ll always remember me, promise me?” Aqua takes her pain into dueling and brawling. She ends up becoming stronger and wins each battle she’s faced. After a bad fight with Shun, Hawktor and Lumagrowl end up in chaos, her friends Ace, Jacob’s little brother, helps her construct her runner. Aqua: knowing the technological stuff, Ace helps her with the mechanical parts. Looking for new rivals she takes a visit to Crash Town. Here, she Yusei Fudo who she dislikes in an instance where he was fixing his runner. Crow knows who she is right away. Yusei challenges her to a duel there. During their duel, Aqua’s left wrist started to glow under her Cullen wristband. One the other side Yusei’s wrist shined under his gloves. Aqua grabbed her wristband pulled it off. It hurt so much. Her wrist revealed a star. Crow went up to Yusei’s side and whispered something. They both gave up on the battle. That night Yusei stayed up working on his duel runner. When Aqua read his mind, he was working on speed. She thought for a minute and gave a suggestion to Yusei. He wondered how she knew. Yusei guessed she was a mind reader. All Aqua did was agree while he continued to work on his duel runner using her suggestion was correct and Yusei’s runner’s speed was increased. Her suggestion was something he never thought off. Each night they worked on each other’s runners, learning about each other a bit more to improve their runners. Yusei became so fond of her and kissed. Aqua knew when it popped into his mind, so she stopped him before he could. Lumagrowl had become fairly silent since they entered Crash Town. Aqua leaves after a week in a Crash Town. She is sorry for leaving and she will return when she can. Aqua returns to the game when she senses Yusei’s in danger during the Fortune cup. She meets up with Luna and Leo in the stands. They are watching Yusei duel Akiza. She is in total pain. Akiza ends losing the duel and Yusei is entered in the finals. Aqua knows what Yusei is up to next. He runs to speak to Lazar. Aqua follows him. Yusei was happy she was her and persuades her to stay here watch the finals. During the Grand Pix, Aqua is in Neathia protection the Scared Orb and stop the war between Neathia and Gundailia. Aqua continues as a Pretty Cure. Category:Decks